Unforgettable
by Aori Yuu
Summary: Aku mencintainya sebagai pria yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapa pun, dan Naruto mencintainya sebagai saudara yang tidak akan pernah dimilikinya./ Canon / special fic for Savers contest : Banjir TOMATCERI / DLDR! / RnR?


_That unforgettable night…_

_Unforgettable memory…_

_Unforgettable hurt…_

_Unforgettable love…_

_And all of you that I can't forget, forever. _

_._

_._

**Warning : **Canon, AT, (maybe) OOC, [miss] TYPO, dll. **DLDR**!

Psst : Sakura's PoV

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated : **T

**Pairing :** SasuSaku

**Genre :** Romance & Friendship

.

.

**Unforgettable **

"Mulai sekarang, kita hanya memulai jalan baru kita masing-masing."

"Aku suka sekali pada Sasuke sampai tidak tertahankan! Kalau Sasuke mau bersamaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal!"

"…"

"Tiap hari akan menyenangkan dan pasti akan bahagia! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke! Karena itu…"

"…"

"Kumohon, tetaplah di sini! Aku akan membantumu balas dendam! Aku pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu,"

"…"

"Karena itu, tetaplah di sini bersamaku. Ka-kalau tidak bisa, bawa aku bersamamu…"

"Kau memang menyebalkan…"

DEG.

"Jangan pergi! Kalau kau pergi aku akan teriak!"

SET.

"Sakura… terima kasih."

Duk.

…

DEG!

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu, mimpi tentang malam yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan olehku. Mimpi yang selalu mengingatkanku pada orang yang sangat kucintai, mengingatkanku akan rasa sakit saat kepergiannya.

Di bawah sinar bulan purnama, di salah satu sudut desa Konoha, aku melihatnya. Lebih tepatnya menunggunya.

Ia masih dengan sosoknya yang begitu menawan, masih dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan dendam, berdiri di sana. Dengan sebuah tas ransel yang menggelayuti punggungnya ia berjalan dengan tujuan meninggalkan Konoha, juga meninggalkanku.

Aku jelas mengingat bagaimana aku berusaha menghentikannya malam itu. Saat di mana aku masih menjadi seorang gadis belia yang hanya mementingkan keegoisanku belaka. Aku tidak ingin ia pergi karena aku tidak ingin ditinggalkannya, hanya itu.

Aku menjanjikan kebahagiaan untuknya, tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan saat itu? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Tahu apa aku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti penderitaan yang dirasakannya, tetapi malah berusaha untuk memberinya kebahagiaan.

Aku bahkan sempat memohon agar dapat ikut bersamanya, hal yang pasti akan kusesali jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Meski begitu, kepergiannya adalah hal yang paling kusesali di sepanjang hidupku.

Malam itu, malam yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan olehku. Malam di mana Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya mengucapkan terima kasih padaku –walau aku mendengarnya tidak begitu jelas-, malam di mana Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha dan malam di mana semuanya baru saja di mulai.

.

.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, dan peristiwa malam itu masih saja menggerogoti ingatanku. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih mengharapkan kepulangannya, masih mengharapkan cintanya.

"Sa-Sakura?"

"Eh? Kau Naruto?"

Rasanya tidak percaya, benarkah dia Naruto?

"Kau jadi lebih tinggi dariku, ya?" ujarku seraya mengamati sosok barunya. Rasanya, selama tidak ketemu, dia jadi lebih gagah.

"Kak Naruto!"

Ah, itu Konohamaru. Bocah itu pasti sangat merindukan Naruto, lihat saja, mereka tampak begitu akrab dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya bocah itu sedang membanggakan ninjutsu seksi terbarunya pada Naruto. Eh?

"Konohamaru, aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, tahu! Kau juga tidak bisa selamanya melakukan jurus seperti itu."

Deg.

Astaga! Benarkah itu Naruto? Benar juga, yang berkembang bukan hanya penampilan luarnya! Rasanya agak sedih juga, tapi kau sudah menjadi ninja yang hebat Naruto.

"Kurang mantap kalau dengan jurus seperti itu, Konohamaru! Lihat ini, ninjutsu seksi baru yang sudah kukembangkan! Mulai ,ya!"

"Ya, benar! Ninjutsu sekasi baru atau semacamnya-" eh? Apa yang barusan itu?

"Si bodoh ini!" teriakku marah.

Bruaghh.

"Ternyata dalamnya sama sekali tidak berkembang, ya? Dasar kau ini!" ujarku kesal seraya menarik kerah baju Naruto. Dasar bodoh! Jangan membuatku kecewa hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit dong!

Hhh, sebenarnya aku juga tidak pantas mengatakan hal ini. Sama seperti Naruto, hanya fisik luarku saja yang berubah, sedang dalamnya?

Jauh di dalam diriku, aku masih berada di tempat itu. Aku masih terus terpaku pada kejadian itu, kejadian saat aku harus kehilangan orang yang kucintai. Aku masih Sakura yang dulu, Sakura yang terus terpaku pada masa lalu.

"Ehm."

"!"

"Mulai sekarang, kalian berdua akan menjalankan misi denganku. Berbeda dengan dulu, kali ini kita bukan murid dan duru lagi. Tapi, ninja Konoha yang sederajat," ujar Kakashi sensei tiba-tiba.

Cring.

"Yah, akan kulihat sudah seberapa jauh kalian berkembang. Aturannya sama dengan pertama kali aku bertemu kalian," sambung Kakashi sensei lagi seraya mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng mini dari sakunya.

"Sebab, kalian tidak akan bisa mengambilnya tanpa niat membunuh."

…

Kami bertiga kini berada di tempat latihan tim tujuh, tempat yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah kami kunjungi.

Pemandangannya tidak berubah, masih sama persis. Mataku lalu tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah tiang tempat di mana Naruto pernah diikat dahulu. Kalau tidak salah waktu itu Kakashi sensei melarang kami untuk memberikannya makan siang, tetapi…

"Rasanya aku rindu sekali tempat ini," ujar Naruto seraya memandang sekeliling.

"Ya," responku pelan.

"Ah, benar juga! Ini tempat kalian latihan bertarung untuk pertama kalinya, ya." Huh, dasar Kakashi sensei! Dia baru mengingatnya?

"Kelompok tujuh…" gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Kelompok tiga orang," lanjut Naruto.

"Waktu itu, Sasuke juga ada, ya." Sambung Kakashi sensei.

DEG!

"…"

"…"

"!"

Hhh, hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja, hatiku sudah terasa begitu nyeri. Haruskah aku akui bahwa aku begitu merindukannya?

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Apa yang tengah kau lakukan saat ini, Sasuke? Apa kau sudah membalaskan dendammu? Apa kau masih mengingatku? Mengingat kami, tim tujuh?

"Aaa, kelihatannya nama Sasuke adalah kata yang tabu untuk mereka, ya," gumam Kakashi sensei. Ah, aku baru sadar dengan posisiku yang kini meringkuk tidak jelas seperti orang yang kehilangan masa depan, kulirik Naruto sekilas dan mendapati pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Ckckck…

Kau lihat, Sasuke? Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar namamu saja, kami sudah seperti ini. Kau begitu mempengaruhi kami.

.

.

"Misi kalian kali ini menyelidiki markas Orochimaru. Salah satu dari kalian bisa menyamar sebagai Sasori untuk mencari informasi melalui mata-mata yang dikirimkannya, jika beruntung, kalian bisa bertemu Sasuke." Jelas Tsunade-sama.

A-apa? Sa-sasuke? Kami akan bertemu Sasuke?

Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, terlalu rumit. Ada debaran di dadaku saat mengingat kemungkinan aku bertemu Sasuke, tetapi rasa takut pun ikut hadir menyelimutiku.

Aku takut membayangkan Sasuke yang sekarang ini, aku takut jika bertemu dengannya aku akan menangis meraung-raung memohon kepulangannya. Dan mungkin, yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarku adalah jika mendapati fakta bahwa Sasuke telah melupakanku.

Meski begitu, tunggulah Sasuke! Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali, aku tidak lah lemah seperti dulu!

.

.

Grrooorrr. Grak, grak.

Suara apa itu? Aku segera berlari menyusuri lorong yang berliku-liku ini dengan Naruto dan Yamato sensei di belakangku, beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat ujung dari lorong ini dengan Sai yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Cih, si pengkhianat itu! Berani-beraninya dia berniat membunuh Sasuke, orang aku cintai. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!

"Apa? Ternyata Sakura, ya?"

DEG.

Suara ini…

Aku tidak mungkin melupakan suara ini, meski tiga tahun telah berlalu pun aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Suara orang yang kucintai, suara yang begitu kurindukan.

Suara milik Sasuke…

Lihatlah, ia berdiri di sana, di atas tebing tinggi dengan tubuh tegapnya yang membelakangi matahari.

"Sasuke…"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa air mataku mengalir, yang aku tahu aku begitu bahagia melihat sosoknya. Dia ada di sana dan aku ingin memeluknya sekarang juga.

Sosoknya tidak banyak berubah, wajahnya pun masih sama seperti dahulu, tampan dan menyiratkan dendam. Jadi, apa kau belum menuntaskan dendammu Sasuke-kun?

Sret.

"Sasuke," Ah, itu Naruto.

Kulihat dengan jelas raut wajah Naruto yang juga sama terkejutnya denganku saat melihat sosok Sasuke, aku tahu, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa lega karena Sasuke yang sepertinya baik-baik saja.

Sasuke telah jauh berkembang, aku merasakannya. Auranya beda dengan saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dengan sangat menyesal aku akui bahwa dia bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu. Tetapi aku tidak peduli, bagiku Sasuke ya Sasuke, orang yang aku cintai.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Karenanya, ikatan itu aku putuskan."

Eh?

Apa? Apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan? Itu tidak benar kan?

Semua misi yang kita lalui bersama, berbagai kejadian konyol yang terjadi di antara kita, persaingan, persahabatan, apa itu semua tidak berarti lagi bagimu, Sasuke?

Apa kau tahu bahwa semua itu lah yang menjadi penopang hidupku?

"Aku punya ikatan lain dengan kakakku yang bernama kebencian, ikatan-ikatan lain akan menggoyahkan seseorang, melemahkan yang lebih kuat dan tekad yang penting," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Kenapa? Kupikir setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu setidaknya kau akan sedikit merindukan kami. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya karena kebencian kau tega memutuskan ikatan kita?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa saat itu kau tidak membunuhku?" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Naruto…" panggilku pelan.

"Alasannya mudah. Bukan karena aku tidak bisa memutuskan ikatan denganmu, itu hanya karena aku tidak sudi mendapatkan kekuatan dengan cara yang sama dengan 'dia'," jelas Sasuke datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto kemudian, aku juga sedikit tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Sasuke barusan.

"Tak perlu kujelaskan, ada satu yang bisa kukatakan padamu saat itu. Nyawamu selamat hanya karena aku ingin melakukannya."

"!"

Mataku membelalak sempurna saat melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto dan tanpa ragu menghunuskan pedangnya Naruto, apa kau benar-benar Sasuke? Orang yang aku cintai?

"Konoha, aku sudah tidak peduli pada kalian. Selesai sudah…"

Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku sekarang juga. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan mimpi seburuk ini sebelumnya.

"Hentikan jurus itu, Sasuke," ujar Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sebelah Sasuke.

Aku sudah tidak mampu menyimak apapun lagi yang mereka katakan, tubuhku entah mengapa terasa kaku setelah penyerangan Sasuke tersebut. Hingga saat Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan kami pun, tubuhku tetap tidak bisa bergerak.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, aku membiarkan Sasuke pergi dari hadapanku tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Aku menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bertambah kuat? Apa saja yang kulakukan selama tiga tahun ini?

Padahal Sasuke ada di depan mataku, padahal ini kesempatan untuk membawanya kembali, tapi apa yang aku lakukan?

Kulirik Naruto yang berada di sebelahku, pria itu sama sepertiku, begitu terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Bukan hanya aku yang menyesali kelemahanku, aku tahu Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Bagi kami, Sasuke adalah orang yang berharga. Aku mencintainya sebagai pria yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapa pun, dan Naruto mencintainya sebagai saudara yang tidak akan pernah dimilikinya.

Sasuke adalah harta kami yang berharga.

Tetapi, kenapa kami begitu lemah bahkan hanya untuk mempertahankannya?

.

.

"Sasuke bergabung dengan _Akatsuki_ dan menculik _Hachibi_. Sebagai _Nuke-_nin dia sudah sepantasnya mendapatkan hukuman."

Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini? Sasuke? Hukuman? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!

Tidak, itu bukan Sasuke. Bukankah Sasuke membenci Itachi yang merupakan anggota _Akatsuki_? Tidak mungkin Sasuke mau bergabung dengan organisasi itu, organisasi yang pernah menampung Itachi Uchiha selama pelariannya.

Tetapi keputusan sudah di buat, Tsunade-sama bahkan sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bagaimana ini?

Aku tahu aku sudah bukan lagi gadis berusia tiga belas tahun yang hanya mementingkan keegoisannya belaka, aku adalah _Kunoichi _Konoha. Sudah sepantasnya aku mementingkan desa daripada perasaanku sendiri. Tapi, bolehkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja?

Aku ingin…

Membunuh Sasuke dengan tanganku sendiri…

.

.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa Naruto bersikeras untuk membawa Sasuke kembali meski aku mengatakan untuk melupakan janji yang telah ia buat tiga tahun yang lalu, kenapa? Kenapa, Naruto?

Aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghindarinya. Aku takut tekadku untuk membunuh Sasuke dengan tanganku sendiri goyah karenamu. Aku sudah cukup kuat, Naruto. Sudah cukup kuat untuk melupakan perasaanku.

Aku tidak mau lagi terus bergantung padamu tanpa melakukan apapun, aku akan menyelesaikan ini seorang diri.

…

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan datang di tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke sinis saat melihat kedatanganku, aku terhenyak dengan nada suaranya yang begitu dingin. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda, seperti bukan Sasuke.

"Aku, aku meninggalkan Konoha dan bergabung denganmu!" ujarku berbohong. Kulihat Sasuke yang tersenyum sinis ke arahku, mungkinkah ia tahu bahwa aku berbohong?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak kau meninggalkan Konoha, aku menyesal karena tidak ikut denganmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun, aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi," jawabku mantap berusaha meyakinkan kebohonganku.

"Hmmph, Kalau begitu buktikan. Bunuh dia!"

Aku tersentak kaget saat Sasuke menyuruhku membunuh seorang gadis berambut merah yang menurut penjelasannya adalah anggota kelompoknya sendiri. Kejam sekali, dia sudah benar-benar bukan Sasuke yang dulu.

Meski begitu, aku harus melakukannya.

Tenang, Sakura. kau hanya perlu berpura-pura mendekati tubuh gadis itu, dan saat Sasuke lengah, kau tinggal menyerangnya dan membunuhnya. Membunuh orang yang kau cintai.

Padahal aku sudah memantapkan hati, tetapi kenapa saat ini keraguan itu semakin membesar? Aku tidak bisa, jauh di dalam hatiku aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

Tapi, jika aku bisa menusuknya sekarang, semuanya akan berakhir…

Rasa cintaku, penderitaanku, semuanya akan berakhir.

"Sasuke, jangan kau lakukan…"

DEG.

Aku reflex menggerakkan tubuhku menghindar saat mendengar gumaman gadis berambut merah itu, tidak mungkin!

Di depan mataku sendiri, aku melihatnya. Sosok yang begitu kucintai berusaha menyerangku, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun berusaha membunuhku.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi target utamanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Beruntung Kakashi sensei datang tepat pada waktunya, jika tidak, aku pasti akan terbunuh oleh Sasuke. Tidak! Bukan ini yang kuinginkan, aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapun lagi.

Kulihat Sasuke yang sedikit lengah saat bertarung dengan Kakashi sensei, aku pun segera mendekatinya dan mengarahkan kunai beracun milikku tepat di punggungnya.

Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa menusuknya. Tetapi mengapa tanganku gemetaran seperti ini?

Padahal, aku pikir aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi…

"Sakura!"

"Uhk..!"

Aku lengah, Sasuke kini berbalik menyerangku. Pria yang kucintai kini mencekik leherku tanpa ampun dan mengambil alih kunai milikku, dia bermaksud membunuhku sekali lagi.

Apa kau tahu, Sasuke? Tanpa kunai itu pun aku telah mati, mati karenamu.

Mati karena cinta yang tidak terbalaskan…

Mati karena cinta yang tidak pernah terlupakan…

Mati karena luka batin yang terus kau goreskan…

…

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto kepadaku yang masih diam membisu. Aku menatapnya sekilas kemudian kembali menatap langit.

"Aku sudah melupakan Sasuke," ucapku datar entah kepada siapa.

"Sakura?" ujar Naruto bingung.

"Ya, seharusnya aku sudah melupakannya. Dengan dia yang hendak membunuhku, seharusnya aku sudah membencinya, tetapi kenapa perasaanku padanya justru semakin besar? Kenapa? Kenapa, Naruto?" isakku tiba-tiba seraya meremas jaket bagian depan milik Naruto.

Kurasakan tangan pria itu yang mengelus-ngelus puncak kepalaku pelan, aku tahu bahwa –lagi-lagi- dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali, meski kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan janji itu, aku akan tetap melakukannya," ujar Naruto tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku di sela-sela tangisku. Bodoh, tentu saja karena Sasuke adalah orang yang berharga bagi kami.

"AKu tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu sekarang. Tetapi percayalah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bersalah," jelas Naruto seraya menatapku dengan tatapan membujuk agar aku percaya dengan ucapannya barusan.

Tidak bersalah? Bahkan jika ia benar-benar bersalah pun, aku akan menutup telinga dari kenyataan itu.

Karena aku…

Terlalu mencintainya…

.

.

Sesuatu yang sangat kunantikan, yakni perang telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, tentu saja dengan kemenangan di pihak kami. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa waktu ini aku kembali merasakan kedamaian, meski masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di lubuk hatiku.

Kuperhatikan daerah sekitarku yang hancur sempurna akibat perang ini, sungguh menggenaskan. Beberapa mayat dari orang yang kukenal bergelimpangan di sana-sini, mau tidak mau membuat air mataku kembali mengalir.

Sudah berakhir, segalanya telah berakhir. Tidak ada lagi perang yang akan menjatuhkan banyak korban, tidak ada lagi tangisan. Bencana ini adalah sebuah awal baru dari sebuah kebahagiaan.

Tetapi, di mana Naruto? Kenapa sejak tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya? Aku memang mendengar berita bahwa Naruto lah yang mengalahkan Madara dengan bantuan Sasuke, tetapi aku tidak lagi mendengar kabar tentang bagaimana keadaannya setelah itu.

Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Sasu- ah, lupakan! Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Apa dia selamat? Demi tuhan, aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku lagi. Aku mencemaskannya.

"Sakura!"

Bibirku terangkat sempurna membentuk sebuah senyuman saat mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggilku, kali ini aku benar-benar bersyukur atas keselamatan sahabatku itu.

Namun senyumanku harus pudar saat melihat siapa yang tengah dipapah oleh Naruto saat ini, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tolong dia, Sakura. Sasuke sekarat," ujar Naruto cemas seraya membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di depanku.

Sasuke sekarat, itu tampak jelas dari raut kesakitan di wajah tampannya. Seharusnya aku segera mengalirkan cakra milikku kepadanya, tetapi kenapa tubuhku malah kaku untuk melakukannya?

"Sakura? Cepat obati Sasuke!" ujar Naruto frustasi karena aku yang tak kunjung bergerak ini, hanya memandangi tubuh Sasuke dalam diam.

"Aku…"

Aku takut, Naruto. Aku sangat takut. Aku tahu dia telah membantumu mengalahkan Madara Uchiha, tetapi tetap saja trauma di kepalaku tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

Aku takut jika ia membuka kedua bola matanya, ia akan kembali menghunuskan pedangnya kepadaku. Aku takut ia akan kembali meninggalkanku di sini dengan segala kenangan yang dilupakannya, aku takut ia kembali berniat untuk membunuhku.

Aku takut…

.

.

.

Sungguh sebuah keajaiban, beberapa tahun berlalu sejak perang dunia _Shinobi_ berakhir, dan Konoha pun kini telah pulih seutuhnya.

Kelompok kami, tim tujuh juga telah berkumpul kembali. Kakashi sensei, Naruto, aku dan Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke.

Aku kembali mengingat saat di mana aku berusaha mati-matian untuk melawan traumaku dan mulai untuk mengobati Sasuke, dan aku begitu bersyukur karenanya. Sasuke kembali membuka kedua matanya, hal yang pertama kalinya dipandangnya adalah kedua emeraldku, emerald yang saat itu tengah bercucuran air mata bahagia.

Matanya tidak lagi menyiratkan kebencian, ia tidak lagi melihatku dengan tatapan membunuh. Dia sudah kembali menjadi Sasukeku yang dulu, Sasuke yang amat kucintai.

Kini kami kembali seperti sedia kala, sama seperti tim lainnya yang melakukan bebagai misi bertiga. Naruto, aku dan Sasuke.

Hanya saja, sikap Sasuke tidak berubah. Aku bukanlah Naruto yang tetap bisa bersikap ceria di hadapannya, ataupun Naruto yang terus berceloteh dengan santainya meski Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Aku tidak bisa.

Naruto sudah menceritakan semua hal yang diketahuinya mengenai masa lalu Itachi Uchiha, dan itu menjelaskan alasan mengapa Sasuke ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Aku begitu terkejut saat mendapati kebenaran itu, jujur saja, jika aku berada di posisi Sasuke, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Terkuaknya kebenaran itu membuatku semakin sulit mendekati Sasuke, aku merasa bersalah telah berniat membunuhnya sebelum ini. Padahal aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia begitu membenci Konoha, padahal aku tidak mengerti luka seperti apa yang selama ini dideritanya, dan dengan egoisnya aku berusaha membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengajakku bicara selain hal-hal yang penting, dan aku terlalu takut untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Aku takut tidak dipedulikan olehnya, aku takut dengan tatapannya saat memandangku.

Aku takut dia masih membenciku.

…

"_Kampai_!"

Saat ini, kami berempat –aku, Naruto, Sasuke dan Kakashi sensei- tengah berada di rumah milik Sasuke. Melakukan perayaan kecil-kecilan atas terangkatnya Naruto sebagai Hokage dan Sasuke sebagai kepala anbu.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, kini kami bukan lagi ninja remaja yang berpikiran sempit. Kami sudah menanggung beban yang lebih berat sebagai seorang ninja.

Semua sudah berubah, hanya satu yang tidak., yaitu rasa cintaku pada Sasuke.

"Kami pulang dulu, Sasuke!"

Ah, lagi-lagi waktu berjalan begitu cepat, tidak terasa malam sudah selarut ini. Kulihat Naruto dan Kakashi sensei yang sudah bersiap-siap meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga harus pulang. Terima kasih atas jamuannya, Sasuke," ujarku seraya tersenyum, aku harus terlihat tegar di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Sakura. Bisakah?"

Eh?

.

.

Sama seperti malam itu, hanya saja kali ini tempatnya berbeda. Hanya aku dan Sasuke, berdiri berdua di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya? Apakah malam itu akan kembali terulang?

"Aku belum melupakan obsesiku untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha," ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

DEG.

Apa? Apa Sasuke akan kembali mengatakan hal yang sama seperti malam itu?

"Karena itu…"

Tidak! Jangan teruskan! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau mengulang malam itu, kumohon.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Sret.

Eh? Entah sejak kapan, tetapi aku betul-betul tidak menyadarinya. Sasuke, orang yang kucintai tengah memelukku erat. Rasanya hangat.

"Apa kau masih membenciku?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Benci? Yang benar saja!

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membencimu meski kau pernah berniat membunuhku, Sasuke. Aku, terlalu mencintaimu."

Tanpa sadar, air mataku kini mengucur deras di kedua pipiku. Aku menangis, aku menangis mengingat bagaimana aku berusaha membunuh cintaku selama ini. Pada akhirnya aku tahu bahwa itu hanyalah perbuatan yang sia-sia.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke lembut. Ini adalah ucapan terima kasihnya yang kedua yang ditujukan padaku.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" tanyaku di sela-sela isakan tangisku dan pelukannya yang tidak kian mengendur.

"Bantu aku, Sakura. Bantu aku membangun kembali klanku, bantu aku sebagai wanita yang melahirkan Uchiha-Uchiha berikutnya. Bantu aku," ujar Sasuke tegas namun aku bisa mendengar nada permohonan di dalamnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa memilih siapapun di sini, Sasuke. Tidak harus aku," ujarku sendu. Aku tidak mau ia memilihku hanya karena tahu bahwa aku mencintainya, aku tidak mau ia memilihku karena rasa bersalahnya di masa lalu. Aku tidak mau…

"Aku tidak mau selain kau," ujar Sasuke tegas seraya menatap kedua emeraldku.

"…"

"Konoha, entah sejak kapan tetapi aku mulai peduli pada desa ini. Alasannya mudah, karena di Konoha lah tempatmu dan Naruto berada."

"…"

"Aku ingin melindunginya, melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagiku. Kau dan Naruto adalah sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian lagi."

Sasuke, andai kau tahu bahwa kau juga sangatlah berharga bagi kami. Kau segalanya bagiku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana Naruto, tetapi untukku kau memang segalanya.

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyaku seraya mencoba untuk tersenyum tanpa air mata yang terus mengalir ini.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab 'ya'," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku pernah mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untukmu kan, Sasuke? Dan hal itu tidak berubah sampai saat ini," ujarku pelan, sial! Tangisanku membuat suaraku bergetar, aku jadi tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan suara keras seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

Berbeda dengan malam itu, kali ini Sasuke tidak pergi meninggalkanku. Dia di sini, memelukku dengan erat. Bukan kalimat perpisahan yang diucapkannya kali ini, melainkan sebuah permintaan agar aku hidup bersamanya.

Untuk semua malam yang tidak pernah kulupakan…

Semua kenangan yang takkan pernah terpudarkan…

Cinta yang tidak akan pernah terhapuskan…

Dan rasa sakit yang takkan pernah tersembuhkan…

Pada akhirnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan apapun yang menyangkut dirimu. Meski begitu tidak ada lagi penyesalan yang kurasakan, cintaku terbalas dan itu cukup untuk membuatku kembali meraih kebahagiaan.

Kembali aku mendapatkan malam yang tidak terlupakan, malam dimana kau melamarku, malam di mana cintaku terbalaskan.

Sasuke-kun, terima kasih.

Aku, begitu mencintaimu.

.

.

.

**~END~**

.

.

A/N : Huaaa, fic canon pertamaku! Ternyata membua fic canon itu susah =,=a enggak dua kali deh aku membuatnya…

Ini fic khusus untuk Savers contest : Banjir TOMATCERI^^ bagi yang ingin bergabung silahkan lihat infonya di grup SasuSaku lovers^^

Sekali lagi maaf bila endingnya aneh, alur bermasalah ataupun ada adegan yang kurang sesuai, sekali lagi ini fic canon pertama saya^^ disini saya mencoba mendiskripsikan perasaan Sakura, moga aja _feel_nya kerasa^^a

Last, mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya! Sebagai pemula saya pasti membutuhkan masukan^^

R

E

V

I

E

w


End file.
